In wireless systems and microwave or millimeter-wave communication systems in particular, establishing a wireless link between an outdoor wireless node and an indoor wireless client device may prove difficult, as electromagnetic waves in general, and microwave and millimeter-waves in particular, typically suffer a significant loss in power when propagating from an outdoor environment to an indoor environment via walls and windows. A customer-premises-equipment (CPE), which is placed indoors, may alleviate the outdoors-indoors propagation problem in some cases, but in other cases it is simply too difficult or practically impossible to communicatively link an outdoor wireless node with an indoor wireless device, as the propagation loss is simply too high.